deck_heroesfandomcom-20200215-history
Momoya
Background A traveling merchant from the East has arrived in town with a new event, Momoya! To attract customers, he has hidden Vouchers all over the game. Vouchers can either be exchanged for items or combined into Giftboxes for better awards and Tickets. Tickets can be used to buy items in the Momoya Mall. Points will also be awarded for getting Vouchers. Depending on their rank in the point rankings, players will get different awards. Details During the event players have a chance of finding Vouchers. There are Vouchers of 5 different grades: Voucher I, Voucher II, Voucher III, Voucher IV and Voucher V. Different Vouchers can be exchanged for different prizes and amount of points. Better rewards can be exchanged with higher grade Vouchers. Vouchers cannot be sold, gifted or discarded. Combining different Vouchers will creat different Giftboxes. Giftboxes also comes in 5 grades (ascending order), White, Green, Blue, Purple and Orange. Better rewards can be obtained from higher grade Giftboxes. Giftboxes cannot be sold, gifted or discarded. During the event, you can get Vouchers from Altar Gem Draws, Maze Chests, Lucky Spin and package purchases! Vouchers can either be exchanged for rewards or combined into a Giftbox! Great rewards await at the Momoya! To reward loyal customers, the merchant has developed a ranking system. Based on the rarity of the Voucher found, players will get a specific amount of points. The Top 100 players with the most points will receive a reward after the event. After the event, all points will be reset and the Momoya Mall will be closed. Rules *Collect Vouchers during the event *Vouchers can either be exchanged for rewards or combined into Giftboxes for more Rewards *You earn Tickets when you exchange Vouchers or open Giftboxes. *Tickets can be spent on rare items found at the Momoya. *Earn event points when you collect Vouchers and climb the rankings! Sources The sources for Momoya Vouchers are as follows: Ticket Rewards The tickets earned from Momoya could only be spent on a select few things prior to the December 2016 overhaul. They never changed and the best prizes were Warbringer and Hanzo. Since the overhaul, the prizes at the Bazaar change every 2 hours and occasionally get random discounts between 20% and 80%. In addition to Emperor's Equipment Materials, sparks, and regular Equipment materials the following shards are available: Heroes (Available in 5 or 20 shard packs): * Odin * Alchemist * Warbringer * Light's Hand * Druidess * Hydra * Vile Songstress * Captivator * Taskmistress * Spirit Arbiter Creatures (Available in 3 or 10 shard packs): * Hanzo * Ordnance * Abaddon * Virgo * Arcane Knight * Basilisk * Archdeva * Pisces Whale Rewards For those who choose to spend money on the game, the points system has 3 tiers: Overall (weekly), Daily, and Bi-Hourly. The Overall rewards pay to 100 places and has significant breaks at 1st, 2nd, 3rd, 4th-24th, 25th-49th, 50th-74th, and 75th-100th. With Omni Skill Essences becoming more valuable in the game, the experience gained from these is likely the best reward from this event. The Daily rewards also pay to 100 places, but unless you need extra sparks for getting abilities on your equipment, only the top 3 places are worthwhile. The top spot used to feature Plague Doctor, but has been changed to Nefarious Witch most of the time now with 2nd and 3rd rewarding rotating faction Meld V cards (Also very valuable as they will never lose value over time). The Bi-Hourly ranking only goes to 30 places, but features an interesting reward of a 5-star Hero Omni Shard for the top 10 places. For the free-to-play player it might be worth spending gems to get a few of these to help with those rare top-tier heroes. Also, with the Momoya overhaul came the addition of the Rare Runes. The Bi-Hourly features a rotation with creature and rune shard combinations of: * Geomancer and Torment Rune V * Blossoms and Flourish Rune V * Hanzo and Concealed Strike Rune V * Lord Aldritch and Revive Rune V Category:Special Event Category:Event